Dick McVicker
Principal McVicker is one of many antagonists/annoyances of Beavis and Butt-head, serving as the main antagonist. He is the principal of Highland High and Beavis and Butt-head's nemesis. He is nicknamed "McDicker" by Beavis and Butt-head. He stutters anxiously and scolds everyone, especially to Beavis and Butt-Head, whom he hates. Biography Little is known about Principal McVicker, and his legacy, within Highland High. All we know is that he is old, was born sometime in the 20th century, takes medication due to his shakes and seizures, and talks like he feels sick. Personality Principal McVicker has an unstable and troubled personality. He tends to have minor seizures during school hours from time to time and gets angry from whatever goes wrong with people like Beavis and Butt-head and even peace-loving teacher David Van Driessen. ''His beliefs towards Beavis and Butt-head consist of his thought of how they are complete idiots and do not even belong in the 9th grade. He doesn't support people like Beavis and Butt-head and it seems that he doesn't support any of his students within Highland High. As a shaky person, he is seen to be taking the medication in the show to calm his nerves, but for the most part, he is angry just about every day depending on what is going on at the school. His age as seen seems to be somewhere between 50 and 70 years old, but there is no clear cut as to what it exactly is. During the Scar them Straight Program, instead of looking at records of the students, he looks at pictures at students that he believes are criminals. However, he still has a small modicum of hope left for the duo, or at least Beavis. In the episode ''The Great Cornholio ''when Beavis mumbles an apology McVicker was so pleasantly surprised that he let Beavis go, without any punishment. This likely went away after Beavis reverted to his Cornholio persona at the end of the episode. Trivia * Despite being labeled as a villain, McVicker became what he was because of Beavis and Butt-head's antics, stupidity, and even to his career before the duo; thus, he had a difficult life. * The original run of the series ended with McVicker having a heart attack. For many years, until season 8, McVicker was presumed dead. * McVicker was inspired by a band teacher that his voice actor Mike Judge knew in the 9th grade. Judge had stated that the teacher trembled and "always smelled like alcohol". * In "No Laughing," his name was incorrectly spelled as '''McVicar'. * He never seems to notice that Beavis and Butt-head are employees at Burger World or what they do with the food and appliances there. * When sufficiently angry, McVicker shows his impressive strength by picking up Beavis and Butt-head by the neck and choking them. * He was seen in the Beavis and Butthead: Do America movie three times in three different scenes. One in which Beavis and Butt-Head are taking the TV from the school and after breaking it, he tells them they're expelled. Another, when they open the door to his room at a random motel in Highland where he gets spanked silly by a prostitute and then the other where he tells the ATF about how Van Driessen is their teacher in the search for the missing X-5 unit capable of causing biological destruction as a threat to the United States. * He appears in the Sega Genesis video game. To gain the ticket piece on his head, the player must have both liquid containers from Buzzcut's classroom, at the same time, so they will mix. By giving him the liquid, it will explode, after which he will sniff it and pass out, losing the ticket piece in the process. Gallery McVicker.jpg Mcv3.jpg|McVicker screaming at Beavis and Butt-head Sources Category:Characters Category:Highland High School Category:Beavis and Butt-head Do America Category:Villains